Misty
by PikaNaNoDa
Summary: Michael and Raphael have an unpleasant encounter with Rosiel.


"Misty" ---------- by: Crimson Night ---------- Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own. ---------- Note: ---------- Warning: ---------- Pairings: ----------  
  
Well, this was great! As usual Raphael and Michael get all the bullshit assignments. They weren't sure about all the details of the mission, but with the mention of a few words they knew it was fucked up. The few words being Earth and drugs.  
  
They were being sent to Earth to find a demon that had been let loose. Someone on Earth had to know the demon and protect it from the outside world. According to the file, that person protecting the demon had dealings with drugs.  
  
"This bites." (sigh)  
  
"Oh shut up, Raphael! You're always complaining about something."  
  
"Not always. Only when there's something to complain about. Besides, Mika- chan, I wasn't the one complaining about the last mission."  
  
"The only reason I complained was because I did all the work while you fiddled with every human that crossed your path." Michael mumbled, glaring coldly in Raphael's direction.  
  
"I think you hit a nerve, Raphael." A voice coming from all directions as far as Michael and Raphael could tell.  
  
Michael whirled around, drawing his sword. He was on his best guard. Raphael jumped and began turning in circles, looking for the source of the voice.  
  
"Why so jumpy? Huh boys? Did I catch you at a bad time?"  
  
Michael recognized that voice. It was the voice of Inorganic Angel Rosiel.  
  
Rosiel then made himself visible, standing directly in front of Michael. He lifted his hand to bring his fingers to the boy's fire-red hair. Michael immediately stepped back. He hated Rosiel more than anything. Michael started to deck him but thought better of it.  
  
"You bastard!" Michael yelled, purposefully spitting in Rosiel's face.  
  
Rosiel used his hand to wipe the saliva from his cheek. Then he licked his hand where the spit had been.  
  
"You are unbelievable!" Michael said with a heavy hint of disgust to his tone.  
  
"I'm glad you think so. Now listen Michael, I came to make you and offer."  
  
"And what might that be? You have nothing I could possibly want."  
  
"I have more than you think. Anyway, I'm in need of some company and I desire yours." Rosiel brushed against Michael seductively.  
  
Michael slapped him hard enough to send Rosiel flying backwards. "Not in a million years you PERV!!" Michael was now angry.  
  
Rosiel grinned. "I love it when you play hard to get."  
  
"You----," Michael started to throw out an insult, but before he could, Rosiel grabbed him. Pinned to the wall Michael could do nothing but surrender to Rosiel's kiss. It was short. Michael guessed that was either because Rosiel had something to say or because Raphael was still standing in the room.  
  
Rosiel let Michael go and turned his back to begin talking when Michael grabbed his sword and thrust forward. The blade caught the outside of Rosiel's thigh. Rosiel let out a cry of pain which satisfied Michael.  
  
"You'll pay for this!!!" With that said, Rosiel disappeared.  
  
Now Michael turned to Raphael, who was sitting in a chair with a look that was too calm on his face.  
  
"Why didn't you help me? Not that I needed it."  
  
"Are you talking to me?" Raphael tried to look dumb, but couldn't hide his amusement of the whole affair.  
  
"You are a bastard!" Michael was furious with Raphael's effort to assist him. Michael knew Raphael hated Rosiel almost as much as he did.  
  
"Hey, enough with the name calling. I'm sorry. But what you did wasn't smart. Rosiel will tell Father about this."  
  
"So, he attacked me. And I defended myself on impulse."  
  
"Father won't believe you if Rosiel says it happened differently. And you know he will. So, it does you no good to make up excuses.  
  
Michael sighed. "I did what I needed to do. But, don't act like you care, because you don't. Otherwise, you would have helped me out."  
  
"Honestly, I don't care. You wanna know why? Because I'm not gonna have Father on my ass for Rosiel breaking a nail. But you. You're gonna get it when we get back from our mission." Raphael then started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Michael took his sword and swung it into the side of Raphael's face. It knocked him out.  
  
"Shit. Now I'll have to carry him to Earth. I hate flying with passengers." 


End file.
